Riley Malsworth
Riley Malsworth is a young witch who is a member of House of Malsworth, a clan of magical craftsmen from Farandia. History Both Riley and her sister were born on the gas giant moon Farandia, a world home to many magical creatures. After a series of misadventures and incidents, the two were exiled from their hometown of Arcana City into the wilderness deep in the mountains. However, after a heated argument, the two of them parted ways. While Riley was later adopted by a roving priestess and sent to attend Drosmer High School in Vanda, Brynia was kidnapped by the Hundred Moon Clan to work as a criminal. Shortly after learning the fate of her sister, Riley was diagnosed with major depression which intensely magnified when she later found that Brynia had zero desire to return to her. In attempt to combat her own sadness, she begun to dress in bright, flashy colors. Her sole desire is for her to reunite with her sister, refusing to accept what she did. While others bullied her in school for being considered odd in behavior, two other students Savien Wesiford and Galvon Raminti befriended her, actively trying to make her come out of her shell and ease her depression. Fortunately, she managed to recover with their help, and she later joined the Intergalactic Alliance of Freedom after being recognized for her skills in sorcery. Appearance Riley has blonde hair and purple eyes as a family trait, but contrasting her sister, Riley chooses to dress in bright red and yellow attire. On some occasions, she paints her face white and wears bright red lipstick with black eyeliner. Personality Although Riley is mentally depressed, she pretends to be a ditz and fakes a smile while around others in an attempt to gain attention. A socially awkward, shy individual, she actively tries to make friends though many dismiss her as being either weird or creepy. When it comes to academics, her performance is above average. She prefers to be alone, studying her textbooks and reviewing her magic abilities. Riley also has a large appetite especially for sweets which manage to get a genuine smile out of her. Having a sweet tooth, she enjoys hearty meals and savors exotic treats. However, she is hesitant to reveal her love of food to others as despite being considered healthy in appearance, her depression led her into becoming extremely insecure about her weight. Prior to being convinced not to do so by others, she would skip the lunch period in school. With Savien's and Galvon's help, Riley has managed to overcome her depression to a great degree. On her best days, she is genuinely energetic and joyful, even having become involved with pranks. Abilities Riley is skilled with magic like all members of her family. Specialized in animating objects to life, she has been collecting dolls to practice her magic on since the age of seven. However, Riley is not particularly athletic relying mostly on her magic to defend herself. Object animation Riley's animation spells allows her manipulate objects with magic. The spell works on almost everything, though it works best with objects designed to be mobile such as humanoid dolls and toy vehicles. Human animation With extra effort, Riley can control the movements of other humans. Faster moving targets are more difficult to control. Self-animation Self-animation is a more difficult spell to perform, and she learned after joining the Intergalactic Alliance of Freedom. When Riley finds herself outmatched by an opponent in speed, she can cast the animation spell on herself boosting her reaction time to near instantaneous, and allow her to do physical maneuvers that she would otherwise not have the natural skill for. Magic blast Riley can raise her palm forward to create a shockwave of magical force. It does no physical damage, but it severely disorients the target. Equipment Not very good with conventional weaponry, Riley is instead skilled in controlling several types of puppets of her own creation. Marianna Riley's primary tool for combat is a plush doll puppet named Marianna which she controls using her animation spell. This puppet, though only two feet tall, is more than capable of using any weapon a human can from knives to machine guns. Having an appearance resembling her sister, Marianna was created by Riley shortly after her sister was kidnapped in order to serve as a personal companion. Over the years, she has gradually added to the puppet so that it is capable of a greater variety of tasks. Ragnor Ragnor is a giant puppet in the shape of a winged dragonman. Far too large to carry around, Ragnor must be summoned by shouting out its name. Due to the puppet being magical in nature, it can hear Riley anywhere no matter where she is in the universe, and it will immediately make its way to Riley's location as fast as it can. Ragnor can glide at mach 4 and fire a more powerful version of Riley's magic blast which will not only stun the targets, but also send them flying. However, because of the amount of energy it takes to summon and command Ragnor, Riley only does so in dire situations. Adamant Knight The Adamant Knight is an 8 foot tall suit of armor made of adamantium, a rare, very strong metal. Like Ragnor, the Adamant Knight must be summoned by calling it. Carrying an adamantium longsword and shield, the knight is a powerhouse of a puppet able to withstand forces as strong as nuclear blasts. Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Articles by User:Krayfish